


Their New Home

by screamqueen18



Series: Hurting Universe [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: Another fluffy little glimpse into the three's future.





	Their New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wanted to give you another glimpse into their future life, since Hurting is slowly coming to a close. This may be continued, but I'm not certain yet. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Carli sighed in relief as she watched Hope and Kelley pull up to their house in the moving van. While she had loved her old house in Jersey, only a short trip away, there had just been too many memories there. Some of them had been good, but most of them were of Brian and failure. 

The truck stopped, and both alphas jumped out, Kelley walking over to Carli and wrapping her arms around the midfielder. 

“Our new house,” Kelley said with a smile. Carli nodded in agreement, sinking back into her mate’s arms. 

“It’s a nice place,” Hope agreed wrapping her arm around Carli’s other side, and looking up at their new house. “Close enough for you to commute to practice, and secluded enough where we’ll have privacy.”

“And we’ll get to build new memories here,” Kelley added, giving Carli a peck on the lips. “After we finish unloading everything, of course.”

“I thought this was the last of everything?” Carli asked in confusion, turning her head to look at the U-Haul Hope and Kelley had driven up. 

“It is,” Hope confirmed. “Everything else should be inside already. Have you looked?”

Carli nodded. “The house looks great, I’m really happy we got it re-done first. And the movers have moved basically everything in. Christie and the girls helped me unpack most everything, while you two were clearing out the storage unit, and driving up North Carolina. It’s just what’s left in the U-Haul to finish unloading.”

“And there’s not a lot,” Kelley said with a shrug. “It’s mostly decorations, and things that we need to decide if we’re keeping. It’s all old stuff, and we really should just start over. That’s what we did in my place in Atlanta.”

Carli and Hope both nodded in agreement, Hope pressing a soft kiss to Carli’s head. “We’ll go through everything and see,” the midfielder allowed, relaxing now that her mates were finally back with her. “I think you’ve got all my jerseys and trophies in there.”

“We can’t get rid of those,” Kelley teased as Carli shot her a glare. She extricated herself from her mates and walking over to the back of the U-Haul, opening the door so she could peer inside. “It shouldn’t take us long to unload everything. There’s not that much.”

Hope pressed a quick kiss to Carli’s lips, before heading over to join the younger alpha. “Then let’s make this quick.”

 

\-----

 

Between the three of them, unloading the truck only took a couple of hours, as they stacked the boxes neatly in one of the rooms downstairs. 

“They really did get everything done,” Hope said, looking around the house impressed. “All we need now is to figure out what we want decor we want.”

“And chickens for the backyard,” Kelley teased. “So you can have two hen houses.”

Hope rolled her eyes, lightly shoving Kelley, as the two went off in search for Carli. They found her upstairs in the master, having changed into one of Hope’s old tees, and a pair of Kelley’s shorts. 

“Have you two finished bringing in everything?” Carli asked, fixing Kelley’s shorts that were riding up on her thighs. 

“We have,” Hope said finally, her throat going dry as she took in her mate’s long legs, barely covered by the tiny Stanford Women’s soccer shorts. 

“Great, then we can start unpacking them,” Carli said flashing her alphas a smile as she made to leave the room. 

“I think the boxes can wait a little bit,” Hope said with a predatory smile. Her arm reached out, and captured Carli around the waist. “After all, the best part about having a new house, is breaking it in.”

“I just changed,” the midfielder whined, before letting out a yelp as Hope picked her up. She wrapped her legs around the alpha’s waist, letting out a soft groan as her mate attached her lips to her neck.

“Then let us have the pleasure of undressing you,” Kelley teased, leading Hope over to the bed. Carli was unceremoniously dropped on it, as the two alphas leaned over her predatorily. “After all, new house, new furniture, we can’t let boxes interfere with tradition.”

 

\-----

 

Carli moaned weakly in their arms as Hope’s knot pressed further into her. “Too sensitive,” she hissed. “Please… I can’t take another.”

“This is our third house,” Kelley murmured against her skin. “Three houses, three rounds in our new home. We’ve got to break it in properly."

“Sensitive,” the omega whimpered, letting out a soft cry as Hope’s hands cupped her breasts and the keeper blew lightly on her mating mark. 

“We’ve still got the rest of the house to go,” Hope teased as Kelley’s hand rubbed circles on Carli’s slightly swollen belly. “And three rounds for each room.”

“We should buy another house,” Kelley murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Carli’s swollen lips. “Just so we can have fun breaking it in. We don’t even have to live there.”

Carli let out a soft mewl, shifting so her spent body was pressed further into their arms. “Don’t even joke. I can barely handle three. Four? The last round would have to be all you two.”

“We’re happy to let you watch,” Kelley said huskily, biting lightly on Carli’s ear. Her arousal was pressing into Carli’s thigh as she pressed herself harder against her mate. “We know how much it turns you on.”

“Later,” Carli sighed, although her eyes focused on Kelley at the defender’s words. “We’ve still got the rest of the house to break in, remember?” 

Hope’s knot finally slipped free of the omega, having deflated enough for the keeper to pull out. “Are you sure you’re too tired?” she teased, leaning over her mate to pull Kelley into a heated kiss. 

Carli let out a soft groan at the sight, her hands reaching down to grasp the alpha’s erections. She began stroking their slippery lengths, watching with growing arousal as Kelley kissed Hope fiercely, groaning into the taller alpha’s mouth. 

“I don’t think she’s too tired,” Hope groaned, breaking the kiss with Kelley to look at their omega. “But we’ve already broken in our bed.”

“Kitchen,” the defender suggested, already sliding off the bed, her erection bobbing with her movement. “That’s going to take a lot of breaking in.”

Hope reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube as she tugged Carli up off the bed. The midfielder let out another whimper as Hope lifted her into her arms, carrying her out of the bedroom. 

The alpha carried her carefully down the stairs, before placing her on the edge of the island counter, setting the lube next to her as she stared at Carli lustfully. 

“Still want to watch?” Kelley teased, grabbing Hope’s hand and pulling her into another kiss. Carli nodded vigorously, her eyes darkening as she watched her mates together. 

“We’ve still got the whole house,” the omega said breathlessly, leaning back on her hands to watch the alphas and exposing herself to them. “And maybe I’ll join you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Love it, hate it, want more? Let me know!


End file.
